Going Full Circle a full metal alchemist story
by anime hotti
Summary: A girl from a quiet town is disturbed because of two boys. One with blonde hair & Very short & the other in a suit of armor. I believe you know who these boys are. This girl's name is Kerissa Summerfield. Kerissa must help the boys with some things.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Full Circle(a full metal alchemist story)**

**Part 1:A Secret Alchemist**

The year: 1913  
The place: Lockly old town (I made it up)  
The stuff: "dialogs" , thinking r those little star thingys,words in brackets r me talking 2 u ok?ok.KerissaSummerfield is 14(the main character,bsides from Ed and Al)it means Grace, onkei

Kerissa sat in her room.Her town is peaceful and quite. From Kerissa's open window on the second floor,she heard only slight sounds from the towns people below. Lockly Old Town is rural..which is a nice way of saying theres nothing going on .Kerissa sat on her floor. A small piece of chalk in her hand,she drew a transmutation circle for water and earth also using the Greek symbol "Omega" for an extra power boost. An old musty book sitting next to her shows her the right symbols for the transmittance smelled the cool air as she finish the symbol. After placing a bottle holding all the ingredients she needed on the circle,she put her hands down. A flash of bright blue light and sitting in front of her,was a bonsai tree in a bottle.She smiled at her accomplishment. "Kerissa! Come down stairs! You've got mail!"her mother yelled from the stairway. In shock,she place all of her alchemic materials and the tree under her bed,under a floorboard. "Kerissa! What's taking so long?"her mother asks. " J-Just a second!"she said back.She brushed off her hands from the chalk and ran downstairs. "What is it?"she ask her mother who's giving her a 'lazy child' look. "Here."her mother said handing her a tan envolope.She took it and notice the return address,Shay Hawk 200 West 300 Southeast Central,67895.Her mom walks off muttering about her pen-boyfriend. But she ignored her and walk back upstairs.  
In her room,she open the letter. Instead of the usually long instructive letter she recieve,she saw a small letter and a train ticket. The letter reads : Dear Kerissa,  
I'm sorry this letter is so short but I don't have much else I can teach you at this time. The reason for the train ticket is for you to come to Central to meet with me. We're in desperate need of alchemists and I think your ready to help. Please accept this and come. We really need your help. I can't wait to see your pretty face in person.Your friend ,Shay.  
She looked the letter over and then direct her attention to the train ticket. It's set for 9:00am tomorrow morning.Who's we?she thought to herself.She thought that she should probably go as thanks for the years of alchemic teaching.She had to learn through disguised letters and packages from someone in Central , because despite the fact that in her town,Ishbalin Alchemy is outlawed.

She sat on her bed in the silence thinking about what Shay is like in real life. How old is he? I hope not really old.Ewww! I wonder if he's married? If he's cute. Wait I did not just think that!she snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard a loud yell from outside her open window.She looked out but can only hear the person not see them. " What! What do you mean I'm under arrest! Why? What'd I do!" . Then,she here a second voice " Brother ! Don't! You'll just get in more trouble!" This voice as compared to the other one (which was loud and high-pitched but defidently a boys')was much more innocent and sounded like a childs'.She continuted to look outher window in hopes to see them. A few ofher neiboors were also looking out their doors and windows in wonder. Thenshe saw them. A young,short boy with blonde hair and a red coat and a large suit of armor walking after him. The boy was strugeling to get away from the blue suited cop who was dragging him off in hadcuffs.She quickly grabbed her binoculars from her dresser drawer and pointed them down at the boy. It was hard to keep focus on him because he kept moving around so much. After a few seconds of attemting to get him in proper view you saw it. (No!Not that u perv!) A silver State Alchemist watch dangling out of his pockect.She put her binoculars down and grinned. A State Alchemist!she thought to herself. With that,she ran downstairs and out the door ( after putting on some nice clothes because she was still in her pj's , what it's summer? and she did her make-up and hair.I now shes a freak when it comes 2 looking good)

She ran down the dirty cobble street in search of where that boy went. Well duh! Of course he's at the police station! Where else?she thought slapping herself in the forhead.She went towards the police station. As she went near the station,she saw the armored boy sitting outside next to the short metal victorian-esque fence outside the police station. (her town is full of victorian stuff and vines and trees. Lucky her!)She went near him cautiously. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He looks up startled "Huh? me?" he asks.She felt weird hearing his voice. Like he's a young child and she's an older sister or something, but she knew he can't be . I mean look at the size of that armor! "Yes,you."she said bending over with her hands on her knees and a pretty anime-esque look in her eyes. " Um.. well my big brother he's..." The boy trails off.She got a bit confused. "Big brother? But your so much taller. Isn't it the other way around?"she ask.She heard the other boy's voice from inside the jail,"I'm not short!Sizes means nothing!"(wow he must have great hearing!).She got a look on her face like this (00). " Er.Sorry !" ,she yell back. Then she looked back at the boy in armor. "So,he's your brother right?"she ask him. "Yes, and they wont even let me see him!", he yells standing up (which makes him seem much taller.So,she stand up straight to not look stupid),"and I can't do a thing to help!". (If he was crying you didn't know but his voice sounded like he might). "Um...it's ok,"she said smiling," I'll get your brother out!". "What?" He asks.

Kerissa took the armored boy's hand and walk into the station. As Kerissa tied her shirt into one of those sexy knots (what? I had to think of something!). The boy blushes and looks away.Kerissa walked up to the front desk. "Hello there ma'am!" says the cheery new recruit. (His name is David and he is rather young.She knows almost everyone in town since it's so small). " Hi there!"she said smiling.She could tell he was looking/drooling over her breast. (hee hee the evil power of boobs!) "I seem to have come about the information that you have put a perfectly innocent person in jail"she said. He continues looking and just nods saying "a'huh".She went on."Well I would like you to let him go free." . He stops looking long enough to say "But he broke the law ma'am , Law 212:No citizen , visitor, or person attempting to become a citizen is to use Alchemy of any kind within the city limits".She looked at him then shyly bend over putting your elbow on the counter. "Well doesn't law 214 also state that:Anyone not familiar with the law with no dangerous or bad intent with an occupation specializing in that area is to be given free word and released from jail or imprisonment after confirming this position?" (wow that'd be hard to say all at once!) The armored boy whispered to Kerissa "Wow!You know a lot about laws".She whispered back," Actually, I was just making it all up.There is no law 214 ,it stops at law 213!". Luckily the guy doesn't here them say that . "Um I guess so but how can he prove it?" he asks . The other boy (who's been listening and also kinda boob looking this entire time) yells through the bars brandishing his silver pocket watch " I'm a State Alchemist,damn it!Look!". David inspects the watch and lets the boy out of his cell. " Sorry about that!" he says. " Yeah,you'd better be sorry!"says the boy. He walks toward Kerissa and the armored kid. " Come on,Al.Let's go." he says. The armored boy who is apparently named Al follows.Kerissa chased after him,too. "Hey!",she said as they near the exit."I saved your butt back there!". "And..." drones on the boy who she don't know the name of. "And!"she yelled,"You should return the favor!" . He sighs and looks at her."What do you want?". "Well..."she began but just then David screams after them " Hey! There is no law 214! I knew there was something wrong with what you said!".Kerissa just look back casually and said " Well your 19 and I'm sure there's a law in there that's against you being a pedofile. After all I'm only 14!". He stares in horror at her as she grabbed Al and the other boy's hands and rush them out of the station before he realizes that the towns law is that 20 and over can't look, touch, feel, etc. people under 20 in an unwanted sexual manor not 19.Kerissa rushed the boys out into a small hidden opening to the forest like town graveyard and seal the entrance to the opening with Plant Alchemy. "You're an alchemist?" the boy with blonde hair asks in astonishment. "Yep!"she replied " I'm a secret alchemist!". "That just sounds dumb" the blonde boy says. "Shut up shorty!"she yelled angry and offended. " I. AM. NOT. SHORT. !" he leaps at her knocking her on the ground. "Brother!" Al screams. But he doesn't listen. "Now take that back!" he yells. "Never!"she said kicking him in the stomach and getting free. " Ow..." he moans holding what is now his probably bruised stomach (shes a strong kicker) . " Brother..." Al says going to his side.Kerissa can't help but feel bad. Not really for the blonde kid but for Al. "I'm sorry"she said helping the blonde boy sit up. After a moment she said to him,"Back in the station , when you asked what I wanted,well.." . "Well what?" he asks but not quite as rude this time. "Well you're a State Alchemist ,which means you've been to central right?"she asked. "Yeah" he says." Well I want you to take me there and help me find someone, he's an Alchemist,too". "Why should I!" He asks angrily,"you kicked me!". " They would have done worse in jail"She said under her breath. "Please?"she asked,"and I help you again if you really want!".She hugged his arm and look pathetically cute. "I-I..", he says blushing (she has boobs ya know!)" Sure whatever" He says getting up quickly " We'll help you search but thats it!". "Yay!"she said clapping her hands together. " What's you name?"Al asks. "Huh? Me?"she asked pointing to herself " It's.Kerissa Summerfield.What's yours?". "I"m Alphonse Elric.But you can call me Al" said Al. " And you?"she asked the blonde boy. " Me?I'm Edward Elric,The Full Metal Alchemist!".

Hey,Darcy here!Ok.This is my first story so plz b nice 2 me (doin' puppy face)lol even though I cant really do the puppy face but u get the point right?anywayz this story continuous in "Going Full Circle(a full metal alchemist story) Part 2:The Ill-Fated Alchemist"!email me about the story.The email is OR OR check out my profile & type in I-Rock in da search OR look sum of me pics & search 4 nobodysgirl93 & click on "Anime pics"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok we left off with you saving Ed from jail and Ed agreeing to take Kerissa to Central to see Shay. (If none of this makes sense go back and read my first story) Ok story starts now! **

**Going Full Circle**

**Part 2:Ill-Fated Alchemist**

**"The full metal alchemist?Never heard of you."Kerissa said flatly to Ed. Ed gets a look of disbelief on his face as Al holds back laughter. "Never?", Ed asks, "You've never heard of me? You know Edward Elric The Full Metal Alchemist? Hero of the people?". He looks at you to see if any of this is ringing a bell. "Nope", she taunt," But I have heard of Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist". Ed was stunned and annoyed but mostly annoyed. "Come on, Al. Lets go" he said turning around. They began to walk away. "Hey wait I was just kidding!"She yelled after them. She knew exactly who the Full Metal Alchemist was (but she never guessed he would be so short) and that he and the Flame Alchemist were rivals . Kerissa read about it in the paper when they had they're huge duel that nearly demolished the outside arena they were in (remember? From Full metal vs. Flame?). She managed to chase them down. "Ed. That was rude!" she yelled at him. "When did I say you could call me by my first name?" he asked. "What would you rather have me call you?" ,she asked,"Shorty?". "Who are you calling so short you could squash like a bug!"Ed yelled as Al held him back. "Brother she didn't say that" Al said trying to calm him down. Wow that Ed sure has a temper! she thought to herself. "Hey you there!" Screams a police man pointing at the,. "Hault you're under arrest!" He yelled running toward them. "Uh oh" ,Kerissa said," follow me!" . Kerissa grab both Ed and Al's hands and lead them through the cemetery , around a busy park and into a back alley way." I think we lost them" She said panting . "Yeah" Ed replys ,also panting. In fact the only one here who didn't seem tired is Al. Weird. He must not get tired easilyKerissa thought. "What are we going to do now?" asks Al. "Well the train doesn't leave till 9:00 AM tomorrow. So we'll have to find somewhere to hold up in till then"Kerissa said. " What about your house?" Al asked. "Nah." Ed said "They'd be searching all the houses by now". Kerissa knew he must be right. And she felt a little sad that she couldn't spend her last night in her own home town at her own house. But she wasn't going to let that keep her down. " I Know!" she said startling Ed and Al in the queit "I'll go sneak in my house, grab my stuff and then we can go stay in Old Gregory's motel for the night! They won't check there , they never do". She were pleased with her good idea..but Ed found a flaw. "And with what money will we pay that guy to stay there?". Kerissa felt embarassed. "Well I hadn't thought about that" she said queitly, your cheeks turning red. There must be some way! She thoughtDon't I have anything worth anything? . Then, she got it. She pulled her train ticket out of her pocket. She remembered some one telling her once that train tickets for that kind of seat are worth at least 300 maybe even 400. "This it!"she said holding the ticket up "This will be more than enough!...you can still get us on the train if I give this away can't you?" she ask Ed. "Yeah sure I can" Ed said very full of himself , waving his hand reassuringly in the air. "Good then lets go!" Kerissa said going in the direction of her house. Kerissa knew these streets better than almost anyone in town. She used to love to venture around them as a kid and went around them so much she now had them permanently memorized. Once they reached Kerissa's house it was almost night time. The sun had almost dissapeared behind the mountains and her house was cast in dark shadows. Kerissa led Ed and Al around to the side of her house were her window was located 2 stories directly above them. "Ok I need someone to help me" Kerissa said looking at Ed and Al. "Do what? Fly? How are you going to get up there?" Ed asked. Kerissa pulled on the thick vines covering the side of her house to show they could support weight. "Oh" said Ed. " Um I think Ed should come" Kerissa said. "Yeah , Sorry Al but your to big for these vines to support you" Ed said but not rudly like he usually talks to Kerissa. Then again, she did make fun of him...alot. So, Kerissa and Ed climb the vines as Al sits down and said to himself "It's not my fault I'm big!". Once getting in Kerissa's room, she began to pack all things of importance. Clothes, trinkets, supplies, books, alchemy stuff, etc. Ed helped her but not much when he opens her landslide waiting to happen closet and gets burried. "Ahh!" Ed screamed. "Keep it down! My parents are still awake" Kerissa said trying to pull him out. "What the hell is all that doing in there!" He screams. "Shut up . I'm not very good at cleaning ok?" She wisper to him angrily. The last thing she got was her alchemy books and items from under her floorboard. "What are you doing down there?' Ed asks when she went under her bed. "Getting my alchemy stuff!" She said not wanting to tell him everything. As she scramble to pack, Kerissa and Ed hear a cry from below. It was Al "Ed! Kerissa! Get out of there! The police are here!" **

**"Oh Crap!" Ed yelled "We gotta move quick!". Kerissa grabbed her two bags (one for clothes on for other junk) and her handbag quickly, thrown on her jacket and headed towards the window. "We have no time to clime down!" Ed said. He claped his hands together and transmutes the vines into a leafy slide. Alchemy with out a transmutaion circle! He must be the real thing! Kerissa thought to herself. She grabbed her bags tightly and slide down the makeshift slide. It's not as fun as she thought it would be. The leaves and sticks poked at her at every turn but before she know it, it was over. She landed gracefully on her feet and turned to see Ed crash to the ground beside her. "Ow" He wines. Kerissa saw lights turn on in her room and heared the cops coming to investigate the bright blue light Ed's transmutation had set off. "Run!" Ed yelled as the three of them bolted off away from her house. Forever.**

**With Kerissa's guidence, they manage to get the Elric brothers and herself to the motel. Trading in her train ticket for money, she payed for a room and was given a key. The three of them fought for a while (ok more like Ed and Kerissa fought)over who was going to sleep on the floor. In the end, Al decides to do but Ed protests (despite the fact that if any of them have seen the show, Kerissa knew that Al doesn't really sleep anyway)and sleeps on the floor. Kerissa fetl a bit bad but shake it off. In the morning, Kerissa woke up and the two of them were still sleeping (or as asleep as Al can be). Kerissa went off to take a shower, did her hair and make up , and get dressed in some cute ,cool clothes. They were still asleep when she got out of the bathroom..at least Kerissa thought Al was. She couldn't tell. He doesn't snore like Ed does (ahh Ed with all his cute little imperfections )As Kerissa looked then over, her eyes also go over the nearby clock. 8:36 am she thought Wait. 8:36 am! The train leaves in less than a half an hour!. "Get up! " Kerissa yelled to Ed and Al, " Get up!". "What time is it?" Ed asks groggily."It's 8:36!"she yelled hurrying to get everything together. "What!"Ed yelled springing up from his bed on the floor. He hurries and gets ready. Kerissa nervously got all her bags ready . She hates being late! (though she usually are --;) They all rushed out the door and litterally threw the key at the person behind the desk as they dashed out of the motel. It's 8:56 but the time they got to the train station by hitchhiking (ah the evil of breasts...what? oh she used her sexy shirt knot trick again to get a ride. Hee hee). "What are we gonna do about tickets?" Kerissa asked Ed. "Don't worry I have everything under control" He said "Follow me". He leaded Kerissa and Al into a train car and told both of them to be quiet. It's dark so they couldn't see anything around them. Kerissa seemed to bump into furry pillows the entire time through."Sit down."Ed said to Kerissa. She obied and found the surface of what ever she sitting on or in rough and musty. "Brother, where are we?" asked Al who from the sound of it was having trouble sitting down."Well..." Ed trailed off but there was something Kerissa didn't like about his tone of voice. She heard the train's whistle go off and felt the train move. All of them nearly fell over when it did. Kerissa sat in complete disgruntaled darkness for at least ten minutes before the lights began to flicker on. She could have sworn she just heard Ed say 'uh oh' under his breath. And now she knew why. The lights flickered on and Kerissa saw that Ed, Al and herself were surrounded by sheep. They were in a cargo car...with sheep! **

**"You put us in cargo!" Kerissa yelled at Ed standing up (as much as she could anyway). Even Al seems slightly offended (Being Cargo once is bad but twice? What? Watch the show people!). "I had no money for tickets anyway!" Ed retorted "It's not that bad!" . "Not that bad!What is your damage little man!" she yelled (again) at Ed. "Don't call me little!", He snaps,"besides you're the one who just had to go to Central today". "I saved your ass! (yay! we finally got some swearing going on!)You owe me!" Kerissa said sitting down angrily. "Whatever" Ed says. They both didn't look at each other and Al seemed confused over what to do. They all sat in silence (with the occasional 'bahh' from of the sheep) for a long time until Kerissa heard a strange noise. The train was coming to a hault. Bam! It stopped sending Kerissa, Ed and Al toppling out of their wooden box (yes you were sitting in a wooden box). Ed fell on top of Kerissa and Al fell on his side with a dull clunk. "What the hell was that?" Ed asked. "The train must have stopped for some reason" said Al pointing out the obvious. They all heard people walking around outside and a strange metalic clicking. "We couldn't already be in central? Could We? " Ed asked. " I don't think so brother " Said Al. "Shhhh" Kerissa said as a man opened the steal door to the train car. "Stay down" Ed wispered. The man looked around with a flashlight for a second and then turned and said "Ok Frank this one too" to somebody (presumably Frank). They couldn't see. Then another metalic click and he closed the door leaving them in almost pure darkness (the light goes out when the train stops). Kerissa laid there for a few seconds before she relize Ed was laying on top of her. He looks down at her a few inches away from her face. "Get off me, pervert!" she said to him kicking him off her."Like I wanted to be on you!" He retorted (he did ). "Good because I didn't want you on me either!" She said irritated ."You didn't have to kick me" He said rubbing his stomach. "Whatever.." ,she said looking around, "Uh where's Al?" Kerissa asked. "Huh?" Ed said looking around. "Agh! Where'd he go! Al!Al!" Ed yelled. They both begin sifting through sheep until Kerissa heard Al's meek vioce "Um I'm here". They both turned to see his armored hand sticking up through the pile of sheep. "Al!" they both sais at the same time. They both sift through the sheep and picked Al up. "Are you ok?" Kerissa asked him. "Yes thank you, Kerissa" he said. She blushed a little (oohh, looks like somebody has a crush! What? Don't worry I don't even think Al can do anything...can he?). Ed goes over to the door and opens it a little. "See anybody?" Kerissa wisper. "No the coasts clear." He says. They all hop out of the train car one by one. Then they all notice something. The rest of the train isn't there. **

**"The-the train it's...gone?" Ed asked looking around. "Where are we?" AL asked. Kerissa look at Ed angrily " THIS ISN'T CENTRAL!" she yelled at him . "Sorry! I didn't know this was gonna happen! How was I supposed to know that this cargo car was going to get dropped off?" He asked. Kerissa pointed at a small sign on the side of the car that he should have noticed but she didn't until they got out. It said 'Property of Icara Town shipping port (to be returned upon delivery)'. "See?",she said," we're here in 'Icara Town' wherever that is" she said rolling her eyes , "And where stuck here!". "Brother what are we going to do? This town isn't even on the map" said Al looking up from a very crumpled map that they had no idea where it came from. "Uh, Hey, don't worry!", said Ed, " We'll just go into Icara and wait out there till the next train comes". "So what?" Kerissa asked "So this can happen again?" . "No."Ed said "I'm sure I can get the military to wire me some money". "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" she asked towering over him with an angry evil stare. "Uh well it's cause they wouldn't have had time to send us anything! After all you wanted to leave so soon" he said slightly cowering. "Uh I guess your right" she admitted. "This isn't much of a train station is it?" Ed asked looking around. The port was a tiny wooden platform with a billboard that had only a few scraps of paper and the glass missing from it. No one was around. A small map indicated which way Icara was. "Well we should get going." Said Ed "It looks like it's gonna rain.". Kerissa picked up her bags and shuffled off with Ed and Al. Kerissa wished it wouldn't rain she really didn't want to get wet. After a while of navigating, misleading signs and dirt roads they managed to find Icara Town. When they said Town they weren't kidding. The place was small, most of the buildings were broken down , no one was walking the streets, it seemed empty and there was a creepy dark air over the town. "I don't like it here" Kerissa said. "Aww. Are you scared?" Ed teased. "No!" Kerissa lied. None of the lights were on in any of the houses. "They must go to bed really early here." Al said. "Hey! Look!",Ed said pointing, "There's still a house with it's lights on!". Kerissa and Al looked to where he was pointing and he was right. "Let's go see if anyone can maybe give us a place to stay" Kerissa said. So, they all went towards the dimly lit house. As they walked Kerissa could have sworn she felt eyes watching them. Once she looked up and knew that someone was looking through a window at her. Once they reached the house Ed knocked on the door. "Hello? Anybody home?" Ed asked. The door opened a crack and a woman's worried voice said "What do you want?". "Uh just a place to stay for the night until we can get on a train to Central... we'll pay you." said Ed. The door closed. They heard people talking for a minute and then it opened again. "Ok you can stay but only for tonight" she said letting them all in. "Thank you " Al said. The house on the inside was dark and damp. Half the lights didn't work and the stairs in the main hall looked as if they would collapse. "John get in here!" the woman called. A large scruffy man in overalls (who was much taller than Ed. Hee Hee. I likes Ed's shortness )came through a wooden doorway. "What Marie? " he asked. "We have guests." She said motioning towards them. "Oh hi" he said reaching out his hand towards Ed "My name's John Harris and this is my wife Marie Harris". "How do you do?" she asked. "Fine" ,Kerissa said ,"my names's Kerissa Summerfield and this is Edward and Alphonse Elric". "Oh so your just traveling together?" asked Mrs. Harris. "Yep" she said. "Mommy!".A little girl with pigtails and a red dress ran into the room crying. She was holding a doll with it's head ripped off. "Mommy! Dallon wipped my dowwie!" she cryed. "Did not! She did it on her own! " said a teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes and a pitchfork in his hand coming into the room. "I went to the barn to twell him dinner was weady and he bwoke her!" she said through sobs. "Hey now don't cry." ,Ed said,"Here.". He took her doll held it in his hands then he transmuted its head back on. "Here." he gave it to her. She smiled but the rest of the family looked in horror at him. Quickly, Mr. Harris grabbed Dallon's pitchfork and held Ed at it's point. "Open the door and leave my house!" he said a look of fear and hate in his eyes. "Ok! Ok! We'll Leave!" Ed yelled nervously. He opened the door and Al and Kerissa stepped out followed by Ed (who was still at the point of the pitchfork). "You'd do well to leave this town", Mr. Harris said furiously,"We don't like your kind here! All you alchemists are murderers!"**

**Holy Cow!That's the longest story I've every typed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok we left off with you all getting stuck in Icara Town and having an alchemist hating family threaten poor Ed with a pitchfork. Okay? Quiz starts now!

Part 3:Man Of His Word

The door slammed as Mr. Harris gave Ed one last bit of advice. If you could call it that. "Leave this town! Or Radford wont be the only one after your head!" he yelled. They all stood in shock of the incident that had just occured. "Who the hell is Radford? What's wrong with these people!" Ed asked more to himself than Kerissa and Al. "Brother quiet", Al said , "they're listening". Ed and Kerissa looked back to see several windows shut and a few curious eyes still thirsting for a look at what had made all the commotion. "Let's do what he said and leave" Kerissa said. "And let them win!" Ed yelled as though this was some kind of contest. "Ed, we're not welcome here" Kerissa said sadly. His eyes softened but they also held depression like wells of angst. "Yeah let's go" Ed agreed.They all started to walk down the coble stone/dirt main street with eyes still upon them. It was quiet like a funeral (Depressing!) until..."What the hell was that!" Yelled Ed freaking out. An egg , obviously from one of the windows above, had been dropped and landed on Ed's left shoulder. "Huh?" Al asked. Then, like rain, several eggs began to fall from the windows along with other things, mainly the entire contents of people's garbage tins. Kerissa tried to duck and dodge most of it but still ended up with a fish bone in her hair (ew). "Damm it! Run!" Ed yelled. Kerissa didn't need his invitaion. She had already began to run before he said that. As she ran through the hail of trash, she saw a door open but instead of pooring the entrie conntents of a bedpan or something a hand motioned for them to enter. "Ed!Al!" Kerissa yelled pointing. They noticed and followed her and through the open door. Once they entered, they found that the place was amazingly empty but cramped at the same time. "Quickly, now." said a voice most likely the one belonging to the hand that had motioned them in. They all huddled in as the person closed and locked the door. A man, the one who had closed the door,stood against the door holding the brass door knob. "So your the ones making all the comotion" he said. His voice was strong but seemed to be wearing thin like a man with too much burden. He had dull blue eyes that Kerissa guessed were once vibrant , pitch black hair that had one long peice hang in his face. He was also wearing thin like he only ate enough to survive like you could get much here Kerissa thought that farm was practiclly all dirt!. He must have been in his late thirties ,early forties. His clothes that were an old vest, a white collar shirt ,and black pants with boots to match were so worn and covered in dirt they guessed he must either work on a farm or do a lot of running himself. "Are you a farmer?" Kerissa asked him. "In a sense, come.", he said motioning to the table , "Sit.Have something to drink". "Oh gross! I think I may have stepped in that bedpan stuff." Ed whined. "So?", Al said , "I have egg all over my back!". The man looked at them but they hadn't even noticed he was there "I'll get you a washcloth." said the man. "Yes,", said Ed ignoring the man and continuing his conversation with Al "but you cant FEEL it, I think I might be sick.". "And a bucket." said the man turning a small corner and dissapearing into what Kerissa guessed must have been the kitchen. "Ed! Al!" Kerissa yelled getting their attention, "Sit!". They both gave her a surprised, scared look and sat quickly. Kerissa joined them moving a chair and sitting between them leaving only on chair on the oppostie side of the wooden table. Ed gave her a look for sitting in between him and his brother so she just scooted closer to Al who didn't mind at all. In fact he seemed happy. The man came back with four cups and a kettle of boiling water , also he had a washcloth hanging out of an empy bucket. He handed the bucket and washcloth to Ed first and then passed out the cups , of which had teabags in them (yum tea )." So, why did you come to a place like Icara?" asked the man as he poured the boiling water into the cups. Ed began to speak but Kerissa cut in. "Well it wasn't intentional" she started, " actualy we had some train touble and got stuck here". "Figures" said the man. "excuse me?" Kerissa asked. "No one comes here , out of there own will anyway".

That statement was true. And it made sense too. Why would they come here? It wouldn't be for the nice townfolk thats for sure. "What are your names?" asked the man after a moment of silence. Al chimed in. He hadn't talked much lately so Kerissa forgot he was even there. "I'm Al ", he said ,"and thats Ed and Kerissa.". He motioned at them separtatly as he announced their names. "Ed and Al Elric" Ed said quickly ,"She's just here for the ride" he said pointing his thumb towards Kerissa. She gave him a death glare. "Wait Ed Elric? Like Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist?" asked the man. "Yeah" , Ed said, "heard of me, I suppose.". "Yes, but I didn't expect you to be so short" said the man. Ed looked up from his finger nails (yes he was looking at them in that cocky way people do). "SHORT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" He yelled jumping over the table at the man . It took BOTH,Kerissa and Al to hold and get him back. "Brother,stop!" Al said. Kerissa felt bad for Al having to do this on almost a daily basis (but somewhere inside she felt bad for Ed having to deal with this on a daily basis...though she cause it half of the time). "Sorry. I didn't mean to...offend you." said the man staring at Ed a little funny (hey you would to). "Offended...like hell you did ...grummble grummble." Ed mummbled under his breath. "Well if you are Full Metal that I suppose that means you have a right to know." said the man. "Know what?" Kerissa asked. "He wasn't talking to you." Ed said angrily to her. "Shut it,shorty. Let the man talk." Kerissa snapped back at him. "Well as you've noticed the people here are a little...hostile,",he continued," and there's a reason for that.". "See a few years ago the old Mayor ,Mayor David Calncy, was torn during the Ishbalan War (not litterally). He had to chose. Either back out of the war and be called a traitor or do a full draft of the town.". He paused.Kerissa had heard of the Ishbalan War and that before the state alchemists were sent in, they had to do massive drafts for lack of manpower. And by the look on Ed and Al's faces,Kerissa could tell they knew what he was talking about too. "Well", He began again, "He ordered the draft. Over 4,500 men and boys were drafted. You see, this used to be a big city long ago. With over 97,000 people but this draft changed that. Half the people left before he made the desicion. And the ones that stayed...were sent to Ishbal. After the war only 137 men came back.". He stopped for a second.They all gasped at that number. 4500 to 137? So many people... He continued (again) "Well most of the widdows left, taking their children and some of the better off soldiers and their families did, too. Some were stuck here though because of injuries, mainly.". "Then one of the soldiers who had died, shot Mayor Clancy." . Kerissa gasped...but this still didn't explain why these people hated alchemists. Ed seemed to notice this too. "What does this have to do with them hating alchemists?" He asked as he passed the cloth to Al. "Let me finish , boy." ,said the man, " After the Mayor was shot, his successor ,Clarince Radford, took over. He is the the worst Mayor this town has ever seen but somehow he keeps getting re-elected. Probably fixes the elections. Well soon afterword ,the slauters started.".Kerissa, Ed and Al all seemed shocked. "People?" Al asked nervously. "Not at first", the man answered, " At first it was just farm animals. Chickens and cows that sort of thing. People thought it was a wolf pack. But it wasn't. It wasn't until the fifth attack on a human did they relize what it was... the first four were unidentifiable they had their bodies ripped open and their heads crushed.". He paused in disgust but started up again "First was a little boy , Seth Benjimen. Second, a milk delivery maiden, Clara Winster. Third, a little girl on her way home from school, Jessibelle Green. Fourth, a successful business man , William Tanner and fifth, a book keeper, Haden Deartry,". He stopped. He had a harder time saying this after the third victim.Kerissa was almost on the verge of crying.She had a overly active imagination and can instanly invision things that are told to her . In her mind, she saw all of their terrified faces... and mangled bodies. Ed also looked horrified.Kerissa couldn't tell on Al . He was so silent. "Next to the fifth body," The man started up, "was a transmutaion circle".They all gasped. So this was why, they hated alchemists. Had it really been an alchemist preforming all these attacks? "After that was found the Mayor," he said "Mayor" with disgust, "said he would find the culprit and ban alchemy. He kept true to his word with the exception of finding the culprit. But he did find a way to ban alchemy. He's a man of his word. Or so he says.". Ed had remained as quiet as Al for the last few minutes butKerissa could see him clenching his fists. A smirk came across his face. "Say," Ed began, " do you happen to know where the mayor lives?". The man seemed surprised at first but then said "Yes.He lives in the reserved Mayor's mansion west of town. But why?". "I have an idea." said Ed.He got up and motioned forKerissa and Al to follow. The eggs had stopped a while ago. "You don't happen to have a back door, do you?" Al asked. "Yes. I do" said the man" but what are you...?". Ed cut him off "We're going to go pay a visit to the Mayor." Ed said. Kerissa,like the man ,was a bit surprised, but went along with Ed anyway. "By the way"Kerissa said asthey all went out the back door "What's your name,sir? ". He looked atKerissa and then smiled. "Thomas , Thomas Green" he answered.Kerissa new instanly why he had became emotional at the thrid victim. She had been his daughter. "I'm sorry for your loss."Kerissa said quietly asthey left "Goodbye.". AndKerissa along with Ed and Al stepped out of the door and headed west down the alley.

It was already dusk when they reached the Mayor's Mansion. The dirt road up there hadn't been an easy trip.Kerissa slipped alot and Al had to helpher carry her things (Kerissa still had her bags!)."Thanks, Al"Kerissa said smiling to him.Kerissa could have sworn she saw him blush...or it may have been a trick of the light. Oncethey all reached the mansionthey were all very tired and Ed was complaining about how hungry he was. "Man if I don't get something to eat I'm gonna keel over!" Ed proclaimed.Kerissa kicked him in the back. "Keep going! Your the one who wanted to come up here!"She yelled. Al gasped.Kerissa and Ed looked up. Abovethem was a masive building. It was almost completly made of stone and surrounded by forest. Long wooden planks covered the roof. A huge door with a knocker of pure silver was in the front along with hundrerds of windows most of which were dark, practically every light was shut off. "Holy Shit!" said Ed. "Don't talk like that in front of a lady!"Kerissa said kicking him again. "What Lady!" Ed yelled back angrily. "Who's out there?" said a voice. Ed pulledKerissa and Al quickly behind a nearby bush. A man (presumably the Mayor)stood on the large front porch with a lantern. He had a red necklace on and was wearing profesional clothes despite the fact it was time most people should be getting to bed.(Yes I relize when you got to Icara it was already getting dark! But that was just clouds...says me.)The man looked around for a bit and then retreated back into his mansion . They sat in silence..for a second. Then, Kerissa relized something,she had become (once again) underneath Ed when he had pulledher behind the bush. "Why do you keep doing that!"Kerissa asked/yelled at him as you kicked him in the chest. "Why do you keep kicking me!" He yelled back."Because your being a perv!"She yelled. "Am not!" he retorted kinda going red. "Ed ,Kerissa. Please be more quiet ! We don't want to get caught!" Al said breakingthe two up. "Right"Kerissa said. "Ok", Ed said , "NowKerissa, I am going to go into the house and dirtract the mayor. You sneak in and look for anything that looks suspicious". "Me? Why me?" you asked. "Because he wont let just anyone in there . I'm miltary , he has to let me in" Ed answered. "What about Al?" you asked. "He'll go with you" said Ed. You smiled inwardly (that means in your head..to yourself...shut it!)."Ok let's go!" Ed said. "Wait!" you said but to late he was already off. "Stupid...impulsive ...grumble" you mummbled under your breath. "I know he's kinda unpredictable at times" Al said looking off to his brother, "but he really means well". You saw Ed ring the door bell, wait and then talk to someone for a mintue before being let in. "Yeah...let's go Al" you said. "O-ok" he said following you to the side of the house. After a few minutes of circling the enourmous house (it's huge!).Al spoke, "Um...what are we doing , Kerissa?" he asked. "Looking for a window that leads into the basement these kind of houses usually have one." Kerissa answered "There!".Kerissa pointed to a dark wooden window that was only a few inches from the ground.Kerissa and Al walked to it.Kerissa tried to open the window but as she had guessed, it was locked.She tried for a few seconds to get it open with a hair pin but to no avail. "Al,a little help?"Kerissa asked. "Sure" he said. He put his big gloved hands on the lock, turned ,and it snaped off. "Uh...", he said ,"sorry". "No, it's ok!"Kerissa said pushing the window open "See? It's open!".Kerissa slipped through the window and down onto the ground, it was a seven foot fall butshe had climbed and jumped down from large fences all her life and landed with ease. Al had much more trouble. "Maybe you should just take your armour off!" Kerissa said to him surpressing giggles as he awkwardly tried to shimy through the window. "Y-yeah." he said nervously. He eventually managed to get down (after slightly breaking the window frame ;). "Ok now we are in!..."Kerissa said asshe looked around at the dark cluttered basement ,"the basement...". "Dammit Ed. Where do we go from here?"Kerissa said out loud (thoughshe had kinda ment to say it in her head...sometimes her inner monologe shuts off. Heh heh.) "Er. Sorry Al"she said. He looked ather and then changed the subject "Look. I think I can see some stairs! There's light coming from the top of them"._Why would that room be lit instead of all the others?_Kerissa asked herself.Kerissa and Al head up the stairs, tripping a few times on assorted objects (i.e. books, table, trunk , singing fish...wait did they have those back then?). Oncethey reached the top of the stairs, Kerissa put her ear to the door to hear if anyone was out there. Silence. "Ok. I don't think anyone's out there."Kerissa said to Al. Soshe opened the door.

Ed's point of view

Ed run fromKerissa and Al up to the door. _I hope they don't get caught_Ed thought to himself.He got up to the door.He's to short to reach the knocker _Dammit_ so, Ed ring the doorbell. After a few seconds the Mayor came to the door. "Yes? What do you want?" He said deliberatly looking down athim (he is much taller). _Bastard_Ed thought. "Hi.My name's Edward Elric. I'm from Central and I've been sent here to do a routine evaluation."he answered.Ed saw his face twist in worry for a second but then he calmed down and slyly said "Well. I don't know what you would find here in Icara, being such a small town, but please do come in" . He motioned for Ed to come in andhe did ,givingKerissa and Al one last glance. Oncehe entered the house, Ed found it to be very dimly lit with the exception of a few candles here and there. The walls were covered in old paitings of previous mayor's that seemed to stare down at him.Ed bumped into a small table that had been hidden by the dark. "Are you ok Mr. Elric?" He asked. "Yeah, just fine"he lied.His kneecap had cracked sharply against the table leavinghim with a throbing pain. _Why couldn't it have been on my other side? Then I wouldn't have felt it at all_Ed thought to himself grimacing. "So Mr. Elric" , He said his arms crossed behind his back, still walking forward ,not even looking athim , "You said you've come here for an evaluation?. "Y-yeah" ,Ed said ," I heard there were a bunch of unexplained murders." . He nearly stopped in mid pace but kept his cool .Ed knewhe had him ."You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"Ed asked him slyly (Hey I just noticed people talk slyly alot in my stories). He didn't answer.Ed went on. "I was told that by the fifth victim was a transmutation circle and that you banned alchemy after it was found." "Correct." he said stopping in the hallway. "Well if you have such a heavy ban on alchemy then why is there an alchemic amplifier around your neck!"Ed shouted pointing at his necklace. "Heh", he smirked and said , "You shouldn't meddle in such things boy". "You're the one that caused the attacks weren't you?"Edasked to him. "Yes." he said but beforeEd could do anything he struck his hand to the wall causing a bright red light to ammit from it. The wall cracked and the floor underneathhim crumbled.Ed fell through the hole in the floor with a scream.He woke a few minutes later on a stone floor ,rubble all around him. "Ugh..."Ed moaned rubbedhis head _Damn. that hurt...wait where am I?._Ed looked around but the room was pitch balck.Ed tried to stand up but nearly fell over.His leg had been damaged even worse in the fall. _My leg!_Ed thought. Then a bright light filled the room with a flash.Ed had to closehis eyes for a second because it was so bright. Oncehe opened them agianhe saw the room was huge and empty, it must have beem underground becasue it would have fulled the entire upper part of the mansion (what is up with this place and being huge?). A dark laughter filled the room. It echoed because of the size of the room. The source seemed to be the red rug covered platform at the end of the room. A stone fence spread across the platform to the two opposing sides that happened to have red rug covered stairs. Radford, a tall bald man with a mustash stood on the platform laughing. "Idiotic alchemist."he said "Did you really think I could just let you leave here with that kind of information?". "Whe-where am I?"Ed asked ignoring the striking pain and standing up . "Your grave." he answered smiling and reaching for his necklace. _Aw shit..._Ed thought.

Back to Kerissa's point of veiw

The roomthey opened was actually more of a library than a room. "OMG! This room is huge!"Kerissa exclaimed. It was full of shelves of books ranging from everything you could think about. From cooking turnips to dark slaughters of the 1800's, it was packed. "Wow look at this!" Al exclaimed. He had found a shelf full of history's of Icara mayors past. He picked up the one that would cut into Radford's years in office. "This must be updated very often!" He said noticing that it had already been updated to last month.Kerissa looked at him. Then her gaze softened. He stared back at her.Kerissa began to inch closer to him and were reaching for his helmet to pull it off. He got very nervous suddenly and turned exclaiming "Wow there sure are alot of books!". He fumbled with the pages of the one he was holding and then looked at it weirdly. "Wait. What's this?" he asked. "What's what?"Kerissa asked disappointed. He pulled out a small note hidden in a small pocket in the cover. The note read names. Seth benjimen , Clara Winster, William Turner, Haden Deartry ,and Jesibelle Green. "Those-those were the people who were killed." Al said "That means...". But he couldn't finish his statement because a large axe was rammed through his right shoulder. "Al!"Kerissa yelled turning to see his attacker , but they had ran leaving the axe."Al!"Kerissa said moving him to a wall to lean against it. "Oh no!Your arm!" ,Kerissa exclaimed, "We have to treat it right away!". "N-No!' he yelled. "Don't worry.I know what I'm doing."Kerissa said "I have to take your helmet off first". "No!Stop!" he yelled. But, Kerissa had already lifted it off his shoulders.

To countinue...lol i luv saying that


	4. Chapter 4

Ok we left off with Kerissa taking Al's helmet off and Ed in a fierce battle with Mayor Radford. Okay? Story start now!

Ed's point of view Ed dodged the incoming red blast from Radford's right hand. One after another he relentlessly threw them at him. Edward didn't even have time to attack. Just wait for an opening he thought to himself One will come up just wait for it. Ed dodged a few more red blasts. Moving from side to side. Until...one caught him. His right leg was hit sharply. Ed fell to the ground and heard a blood curtling 'crack'. Radford stop for a second to observe the damage he had just caused. This is it! Ed thought to himself. And despite the pain, he got up and clapped his hands together sending a huge array of small stone spikes at Radford. His hand quickly shot up producing a stone wall that protected him. The spikes bounces off harmlessly. Then he laughed. A terrible overwhelming laugh that filled the entire colosseum. "Pitiful alchemist!" he said his voice echoing through out the room , "Is that your best?". He made Ed's blood boil. He wanted to hit him. Send some of his teeth flying across the room. But Ed couldn't he was to far away and protecting himself well. "Why do you insist on running?" he asked "You will only make your death more painful". "Why do you hide from a fight like a coward!" Ed retorted back. With this, Ed clapped his hands together again and sent a huge spike directly for his head (he had put down his stone wall between). It almost hit, but then...something broke into it. The spike shattered as a creature stopped it with it's own body. The creature skidded on the ground and stood facing Ed, it's teeth bared. It looked to be lion ,but no, it couldn't be, it was made of stone. "What the hell?" Ed asked himself staring at the thing waiting for it to make it's move. "Ah. I see you've met my secret weapon." Radford said with a wicked smile. "What...is...it?" Ed asked transmuting his right arm into a blade. "It is but merely a statue forged from stone that has been given life". "So it's alive?" Ed asked getting ready to fight as the thing drew nearer. "To an extent." Radford said. Ed was going to ask him what that meant but it was to late, the stoned lion jumped, it's teeth blaring right for Edward. Ed hit it with his arm blade and it's front right leg went skidding across the floor. "That was it?" Ed asked looking at the thing lay limply on it's side. "That was your secret weapon?" Ed asked almost laughing. "Dear child. Do you really believe that I only have one?" he asked. Ed looked around. In every direction, Ed could see a stone creature rise up from the ground. "Give up now alchemist and maybe you wont meet the same fate as your friend!" Radford said. Friend? "What did you do!" Ed yelled at him. He smiled "I had my maid send an axe through the armored one's shoulder. Tough armor but not tough enough for my medieval axe, he should be bleeding to death by now.". Ed sat there for a second. The beasts remained motionless , waiting for their master's command. Then he smiled. "What are you smiling for?" asked Radford. "What you did. Or more , what you think", Ed looked up at him ,"See. My brother doesn't go down that easily.". Radford stared and then said "So he's your brother? That changes everything". "It changes what?" Ed asked him stalling him as he plotted his next attack. "You see. Now I don't have to hold back" ,he said in a strange way that reminded Ed of the serial killer that once tried to cut up Winrey , "You see. I have no compassion for brothers...in fact I killed mine...I believe his name was David". The name sounded familiar, then it clicked. Could his brother have been ,David Calncy ,the previous mayor of Icara ? But they had different last names..."David Clancy?" Ed asked. Radford nodded 'yes'. "But your names. They're.." "Different?" Radford said cutting him off. "Yeah." Ed said. "Stupid boy. Don't you think people would have gotten suspicious if his own brother took over after his death? Especially if they knew my history...as Clarince Clany the Living Stone Alchemist." Radford asked. So he was a state alchemist? That explains the beasts...but how could he? Ed thought. Ed stood in silence for a second. "But how...how could you?...He...was ...your brother" he asked him. "He had to be removed." ,said Radford showing no compassion for his late brother ,"If he had stayed, I wouldn't have gotten to pursue my ambition...to find the Philosopher's Stone". Ed was shocked. He wanted to ask him 'why' but Radford motioned his hand and three beasts charged straight forward. Ed tried to fight them of but it was difficult seeing as he had been caught off guard. One of them got the better of him. It had it's paws digging into his torso, through the pain Ed managed to clap his hands together and blast the beast into pieces. Another lunged in it's place. Radford had plenty in his reserve seeing as he could forge them from stone and the entire mansion was made of it. I have to crush that stone of his! Ed thought to himself. He waited for another opening...which was harder this time due to the addition of the beasts. Soon though after much running , dodging and retaliating, Ed saw one. He shot one long spike at Radford. It hit the necklace spot on making the red jewel break into pieces. "Ha! Can't do much with out that can, you?" Ed yelled at him. He looked at him with shock at first but then his mouth curled into a smile. He reached into his pocket and produced a large handful of similar jewels. Damn! I'll never be able to smash all of those! Ed thought. Radford motioned for another beast to strike , he fended it off. Several more came at him. And then one very fast beast got past him and struck...perfect hit.

Al's point of view Al sat alone for what seemed like a very long time. All through his metal skull questions raced..and so did unhappy answers. Where..where did she go? Was she scared?...of course she was..your a bodyless suit of armor..who wouldn't be? What will I do? Where's Ed? Did she go to find him? What if she left forever? And she seemed to really like me to...no girl ever has..not like that. These questions and more filled his mind so much he almost forgot to place his head back on his shoulders. She had dropped it. When she saw...she had dropped it and ran..he didn't see the look on her face because his eyes were down at floor level ,looking at her feet racing away. I'm...I'm a freak he thought to himself I wish Ed were here... I wish Kerissa was here...so that I could...explain?. Al didn't even know if it was possible to explain...explain what he...how he...why he's like this. Al sadly placed his head on his shoulders with his left arm...his right one had been to badly damaged to move. A few seconds after returning his head to it's rightful place, he saw something. A faint blue glow was emitting from his right shoulder."Huh?" Al said as he looked over. He saw Kerissa, she had her hands on his shoulder, over a transmutation circle...she was mending you. "Kerissa! You came back...you came back? Why?" Al asked puzzled. "To help you", she said looking at you smiling, "I couldn't just leave you here like this!". "But I thought...weren't you" "Scared?" she said finishing his sentence. "Yeah" he said. "Well, I was a bit at first...and kinda disappointed..but then I saw your seal". "My seal?" Al asked. She nodded yes. "So you know..what it means?" he asked her. "Yes." she answered. "But how? How could you know..it's not in any books you could get...it" "Shhh" she cut him off placing her finger over his mouth or what was supposed to be his mouth. "Al. That's not important right now...what is, is finding out were your brother is and helping him." she said getting up. "Right.", Al said getting up, "Um where do we go?". She looked at him like this 00. "Um...I don't know." she said nervously. "Uh..." he said into the silence. But it wasn't silent for long. Suddenly the mansion shook violently and several books came off their shelves. It was like an earthquake, just it seemed to be coming from above them ."What was that?" Kerissa asked. "I don't know but I bet it's my brother." Al said. "Ok. That's a start.", she said , "Lets try to figure out where that came from!". She dashed out of the room , Al followed her , she was very fast. "Wait, Kerissa! I have to ask you one more question before we find Ed." Al said to her making her stop. "What is it?" she asked. "You never told me why..what made you want to come back really."Al said to her. She gave him a sad gaze for a second but then her eyes softened. "Al, I like you...I really do...that's why." she said. Al was surprised by her answer and a little happy. Al was right about her liking him. "Um, ok." ,he said breaking an awkward silence , "Let's go find Ed.". And the two of them took off down the dark hallway.

Two years ago - Icara "Brother, what's wrong?" asked a tall balding man standing in a door way to a man sitting in an armchair. The one in the chair looked younger than the one asking the question and still had all his hair. But his eyes were so wrinkled with worry that his age could have been mistaken for many more years than it really was. "I was just thinking, Clarince" he replied in a serious but kind way. "You seem to be doing a lot of heavy thinking lately." said Clarince walking over to him and sitting down in an armchair next to him. The man was sitting looking out through a large glass window that surveyed the town below. They were in a dark musty room that was completely royal red. A lone desk sat behind them and a door was at the far end. "Yes. I have been doing a lot of thinking" ,the man admitted , " but I don't know if I have been thinking the right things.". "Your talking about Ishbal aren't you, brother?" asked Clarince. "Yes." the man said resting his chin on his laced fingers. "David..." began Clarince but the man apparently named David cut him off. "Do you remember when we were kids? Wasn't it all so much simpler then?" he asked. "I suppose." Clarince said eyeing his brother. "What I wouldn't give to go back to that.", said David, "Escape all this pain and difficulty..I should have refused the draft...I should have let them call me what they wanted.". "It's too late for that now, brother" said Clarince. "I know.", said David, "Clarince , don't make the same mistake I did...I know your in the military but whatever you do don't go into politics..it's not worth it.". "Oh. But it is..." said Clarince rising from his chair. "What?" asked David surprised. "I've been thinking about it for years..planning almost, I will go into politics and be better than you." said Clarince a dark look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" asked David. He had become uneasy and was shifting in his chair. "For too long I have lived in your shadow but.." ,Clarince looked at a clock on the wall and smiled, "no longer will I have to.". "Clarince, brother, what are you saying?" asked David frightened. Then a scream from the town below and a loud blasting noise filled the air. The glass window shattered. Clarince protected himself well from the shattered glass. But David couldn't, a bullet had hit him right in the heart and with his final breaths he turned to his brother for help. But all he heard Clarince say was "Goodbye, little brother".

(Ok well to all of those completely clueless out there that was Radford's last conversation with his little brother before he had him assassinated for political power.)

Back to Kerissa's point of view Kerissa and Al walked along for a little while hearing booms and crashes from above. They became louder as they decended the hallway. "We must be getting close." Kerissa said as a particularly loud crash sounded above them. "I hope he's ok." said Al . "Yeah me, too." Kerissa said looking worried. She had never really liked Ed that much but she didn't want him to get killed...how would he get her to Central then? Also somewhere deep with in her, she had...feelings..feelings that say "Ed...dying...not good...make Kerissa sad". "Kerissa, what's that?" asked Al pointing to a dark room to their left. The door to the room was open and they could see a small glare from inside that glinted with the candle that was in a holder next to the door. "I don't...I don't know." she said . She was suddenly drawn into this room , forgetting about Ed, she walked in with the candle . Al followed as she lit a torch in the room (the entire lower mansion is several hundreds of years old. So old in fact that putting in electric lights in was impossible so you still need candles and torches to see down there.) that filled the room with light. They looked around to see what had produced that glare. It was nothing more but a simple wind-up clock..but next to it..next to it was something very interesting. It was a book titled "The Book of the Blind". Kerissa picked it up and read through bits of it. The book featured pages on something called the Philosopher's Stone and sick ways to imitate it. Strangely enough, the pages that were on how to make these imitations were ripped out. Kerissa tucked the book into her handbag she had brought with them when she came back to help Al. "What is it, Kerissa?" he asked. "Nothing." she lied as another and much more earth shattering noise came from above. Kerissa looked up. "Al?", she asked, "Can you lift me up?". "What?" he asked. "To reach the ceiling...I have an idea" she answered.(That was short!)

Ed's point of view Ed ducked behind one of the several stone pillars as the beasts tore through the colosseum. Apparently they had no sense of smell (duh) and were purely going were Radford sent them. He hadn't seen him but it wouldn't take long for him to spot him. Ed leaned against the wall gasping for air. His leg was bleeding severely now, he kept trying to stop the bleeding but it was hopeless. He didn't have much in the way of a good tourniquet. I can't take much more of this he thought Where's Kerissa and Al? . He looked back out , it seemed Radford had figured out where he went because several of the beasts were drawing closer to his hiding place. Dammit...I'll never hold them off... he thought. Then, Ed saw something..strange emerge from behind them. It looked like a stone periscope. Radford seemed as surprised as he was to see it. "Edward!" a familiar voice boomed out of it , it was Kerissa , "Are you in this room! We've checked everywhere ,Ed!". Ed smiled. Radford was still confused...he hadn't seen Kerissa, so he didn't understand who it was. Ed ran out into the middle of the colosseum. "Kerissa! I'm here!" he yelled as loud as he could "Radford is at the far end of the room to the East! Hurry!" . Ed had to quickly dart out of the way of an incoming stone beast as Radford tried to stop him from telling his position. His leg cracked again and he screamed. Ed knew Kerissa had heard this right away because she yelled again through the periscope (Of which since there's no glass it's used as more of a megaphone). "Ed? Are you ok! We'll be right on it! Just hang in there!" she screamed. Ed knew now that for them to attack, he had to distract Radford. Ed gave it all he got. Sending huge swarms of spikes at him over and over as he dodged incoming beasts. Hurry up Kerissa my leg won't last much longer he thought as he sent a huge array of spikes at Radford , who had been caught rather off guard at this sudden array of attacks. Then it happened. A blue glow surrounded Radford and giant stone bars shot out of the ground in a cage formation. Then they all sealed at a roof on top of the bars. Radford was trapped. Ed looked ,watching Radford freak out. Then, Ed dropped to the ground. It was getting too hard to stand.Finally it's over he thought. But, it wasn't over. Ed heard from the platform Radford send out his terrible laugh once more.

Edward looked up at Radford who was laughing. "Shut up!" , he said annoyed , "I caught you so just sit there and stop laughing". "Caught me?" , he asked , "Dear child. Do you not remember my previous profession?". The bars that surrounded him began to shake and quiver. The roof to the cage turned into a bird that flew away and the bars into snakes that slithered back into the ground. "I control stone and you are surrounded by it." , said Radford. He laughed. Ed sat there for a second in dispar but he suddenly got an idea. Ed clapped his hands together and made a periscope downwards into the room he thought Kerissa and Al were in. "Kerissa? Al? Can you hear me?" he asked. Nothing...at first. But then he heard the rushing of footsteps and Kerissa's voice "Ed is that you? Did it work?" she asked. "No. But I think I know what will. Al take Kerissa outside and draw a transmutation circle on the wall for transmuting earth. Wait ten seconds and then activate it, ok?". "Right" he heard Al say and he could hear both of them run off to an exit. Ed was about to stand up when one of the beasts caught him. He had almost forgotten about them...not a good thing to do. It pinned him to the ground ripping at every inch of him. Several others were also beginning to take part in it's fun. Ed laid there taking the pain and waiting. He counted in his head. 1 ,2 3, 4, 5, 6 , 7 ,8 , 9 ,...10!. Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. His timing was perfect just then Al and Kerissa had activated their transmutation circle. The entire building glowed blue and large blue cracks began to form on the walls and floor. "W-What are you doing!" Radford screamed. "You need stone to transmute right? Well I'm taking it away from you!" Ed screamed over the shaking and crumbling of the mansion. He began to see it change..from stone to dirt...after all it was only granite to begin with. The building started to fall into pieces and then the entire building collapsed on top of him. And from Kerissa and Al's point of view it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Full Cirle**

**Part 5:Their Reason**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Ok we left of with Ed destroying the mansion and defeating Radford. Ok story start now!

"Hurry up you guys or we'll miss our train!" Kerissa screamed at Ed and Al as she ran off with her bags to the train.

"We're going as fast as we can! I'm injured here!" Ed yelled back making no attempt to speed up. The train's whisle sounded as Kerissa pushed her bags onto the train.

"Wheew!" she said as she sat down with Ed and Al in a small seating compartment, "We barely made it! No thanks to you" Kerissa said giving Ed an angry look.

"Aw, shut it. I got you on the train didn't I?" Ed said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah...You sure did." Kerissa said to low for Ed or Al to hear her properly.

Kerissa tilted her head to the side smiling and looked out the window. As she saw the train station disappearing in the distance, her mind floated back to the events of the previous day. She replayed the memories over and over agian. From when her and Al found Ed in what was left of the mansion, unconsiuos and heavly injured. To her treating his wounds with what she could. To the return to Icara. Once Ed had come to Kerissa and Al, they all made their way to Mr. Green's house and told him what happened...and how they couldn't find Radford's body. Ed called a man in central from then and they all spent the night at Mr. Green's house. But one memory in particular stood out.

Kerissa sat around Mr. Green's house waiting for Ed to wake up. It was early morning and Kerissa was sitting in the kitchen at the table drinking a cup of tea.

'Oh come on Ed. Nobody sleeps THIS long' Kerissa thought.

She knew he had a rough day the day before...but so did she. Kerissa had so many questions she wanted to ask him. She couldn't wait for the train. She figured it would be the perfect time to corner him about Al and his past. Al was sitting in the room watching over his brother.

'They really do care about each other,' Kerissa thought, 'It's cute but kinda sappy.' Though it was sappy, she knew she just loved it.

"Oh, Kerissa. Your up." she heard a voice say from behind you.She turned around to see Mr. green leaning on the wall holding a cup of tea in his hands. (Wow everyone seems to drink tea...I dont know why)

"Um, yeah."she said with a sheepish grin on your face, "I just wasn't very tired".

"Apparently that's not the case with your friend." Mr. Green said staring down the hallway that led to the guestroom where Ed was sleeping.

"Um, yeah." she said queitly going back to her tea. It was hard to talk to him.

Shedidn't really know why. He had done so much for you despite barely knowing you. And what hadthey done? Let his daughter's killer get away , that's whatthey did.

"Mr.Green. I'm sorry that we didn't..."she began to say but he cut you off.

"Kerissa, don't" He said looking off, "You did what you could...and your friend Edward is proof of that. My daughter would have been happy".

You sat queitly until you heard Ed wake up.

"Brother your awake!" Al said.Kerissa got up from the table and went down to his room.

"Man. What time is it?" Ed asked sitting up.

"Way past time for you to be waking up. You lazy no good!"she said standing in the doorway.

"Hey don't be so cruel" said Ed, "I'm going through hell for you"

"Your the one that decided to go up there"she spat back blushing.

"Don't blame it on me!" Ed yelled.

"Ed...Kerissa..." Al droned.

"Who should I blame it on!"she yelled edging in.

"I don't know!" Ed said.

"Whatever...get ready we have train tickets to get and a train to catch!" you yelled before running out of the room and down the hall.

"Man. What's her problem?" Ed asked Al.

"I'm not sure" Al said.

After a while Ed got up and got ready. Kerissa sat impateintly in the kitchen waiting for him to be done.

'12:34 pm ...'she thought. Thenshe heardEd coming down the hall with Al.

"Finally, take long enough, princess?"she shot at Ed.

"Hey, shut up!" said Ed angrily.

Kerissagiggled at his funny reaction.

'He looks so cute when he's angry. Wait. I did not just think that!'she thought to herself (man that's a cliche(sp?) thought eh?). After a few more minutes,they got all packed up and were ready to leave.

"What about the people here?"Kerissa asked Mr. Green.

"I don't know." he said, "This could either make them better or hate alchemists even more , probably the later."

Kerissa sighed.She was glad none of them had seenthem come into the town. They were all so busy trying to figure out what the hell happened to the mansion. Ed and Al walked out through the back door.Kerissa began to follow them but turned around remembering something.

"Wait, Mr. Green."she said.

"Yes?" he asked.She reached into her bag and pulled out the bookshe had found in Radford's mansion.

"Do you know anything about this?"she asked. He surveyed at the book and then his eyes widened.

"Where...where did you get this?" He asked.

"It was in Radford's Mansion."she said eyeing him strangley.

"That book...it shouldn't be...you shouldn't have it..." He said.

"Why?"she asked.

"Look. When you get to Central, I want you to get rid of that book as fast as you can, got it?" he said holding her shoulders.

"But why? What's so bad about it? It's just a book."she said almost afraid.

"You...you just shouldn't have it." he said.She gave him a weird look.

"Umm, I should be going." she said, "Bye".

Shebroke free and ran after Ed and Al.

'What was that all about?'she thought to herself.

"Kerissa! Kerissa!"she heard Ed saying.

"W-what?"she said coming out of her memory trance, "What is it?"she asked.

"Finally. I've been trying to get a reaction out of you for ten minutes." he said irritated, "It's like talking to a veggitable!"

"Shut it, shorty. What do you want?"she asked.

"Who are you calling 'short', you can't even hear me!" he yelled.

"I didn't say that!"she yelled back , "Now, what do you want?". He stared ather and sat back montoining(sp?) to the door.

"Um, if this is a bad time," said a very freaked out and disgruntled woman who was holding onto a cart. It was a food cart (I asked some people and they said they really had those back then! There's even some nowadays too! No chocolate frogs though...).

"Want anything?" Ed asked. Kerissa surveyed what was on the cart.

There was a few kinds of sandwiches, some different pasteries and bread, and drinks. Mainly alcoholic drinks and milk (not alcoholic milk though. Eww!). The pastries and bread must have been picked up at the last stop because they looked very fresh (back then they made little stops along the way when the passengers would strech their legs and stuff. They restocked the train at these stops so sometimes you would get baked fresh food! Or so says my source).

"Um, I don't know." she said, 'So much alcohol...why can they just have water?'.

"Pick something." Ed said picking out some sanwiches (Yes, sandwiches. If anyone ever noticed that boy has quite an appiteite.) and a cinnamon roll.

Kerissa thought for another few seconds and picked a turkey sandwich and a small peice of bannana nut bread. Last, she picked a glass of milk. (damn I'm really focusing on food...It'll get better I promise! Don't run!).

"Eww! Milk?" said Ed as he paid the food cart lady and she weeled away (wait he's paying? Allshe did was get him out of jail andshewas really freeloading...go girl!).

"Yes, milk. What else was I supposed to drink? Beer?"she asked.

"Milk's gross..." Ed said looking at the bottle in disgust.

"Well, it all makes sense now!"she said standing up.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Why your so short! It's because you don't drink milk! The puzzle is solved!"Kerisssa said smiling.

The entire compartment was practically blown away.Kerissa laughed asshe dodged Ed over and over.

"Ed!Kerissa!" Al yelled trying to calmthe two down. But it was hopless. It took a whole ten mintues for Ed to tire himself out.

"You little..." Ed said sitting back down. He mummbled something under his breath.She couldn't hear all of it butshe did get a few words. 'Braty' and 'freeloading' stuck out.Kerissa gigled and bit into her sandwich. The food was actually pretty good. And considering it was allshe had eatten all day it was very filling.

They all sat in silence for a while. Then Al started talking to Ed about some random time in their past that had to do with cinnamon rolls.

'This is perfect, thanks Al.'she thought to herself. After Al had finished reminising,Kerissa spoke up.

"Hey Ed."she said.

"Yeah?" he asked not quite as angry as before.

"About your past, I have a few...questions."she said.

Ed went very queit and so did Al (though he's usually pretty quiet).

"What do you want to know?" Ed asked looking at the floor.

"Why...why your like this.",she said, "When I was healing you I saw that your arm and leg are auto mail...and Al , well, he's suit of armor. What happened?". Ed sighed. He looked up at the roof and said something weird. 'Don't forget'. Then he looked back at her.

"Well I guess it all started back in my home town , Resembool (The rest of this story will be told in flashback...because I say so mwahahaha)

Two young boys ran up to a woman who was putting clothes on a clothesline with outstretched hands.

"Mom!" a young boy with brown hair said, "Brother made it. Isn't it awsome? I can still only do this one". They held up their hands. In them were small metalic toys. They blonde one's was bigger and shinier.

"Well I think they're both gorgous." said the young woman. She had long brown hair and a mother's smile, "You really are his sons!" she said. And they laughed. But it didn't last long. Their mother soon became ill. In fact she had been ill for years and just never told anyone. They supposed it may have been because of the loss of her husband, he had left years ago.

They sat with her on her deathbed.

"Ed?" she asked, "Will you transmute something for me? A ring of flowers would be nice..he always..used to make them.." she trailed off. Her hand went limp, her eyes went blank. And she passed on.

It was late at the funeral. Most people had left. Only her two sons remained.

"Ed. I'm hungry and cold. What are we going to do? How are we going to live with out her?" Al asked.

"We're not."said ed, "We're going to bring her back"

And so they started to learn. More than they could have from their father's books. With the money he'd left they took alchemy lessons. For a very long time they trained. Then they returned, back to their house to bring her back. They gathered all the ingriedients to make a human body. But they didn't have a soul.

"Edward, are you sure we should do this?" asked Al. Ed and Al talked for a mintue about what they could use for a soul.

Two drops of blood...that was not enough. In a flash of red light Al was taken, taken to the other side. Same with Ed's leg. Then After a while Al woke up. But he was not in his normal body. He was in, no, part of a suit of armor.

"Al. I'm sorry." said Ed. Ed sat in a corner holding his missing right arm. Both his arm and leg were bleeding heavily.

"Ed! What happened to you? And me...what happened to me?" Al asked.

"I'm sorry I had to do something. I used my arm to attach you to a suit of armor in the corner it was all I had to work with"

"But what about mom?" Al asked.

"Look, it isnt human." said Ed motioning to a mass in the dark.

Smoke cleared around it and Al saw a bleeding mass of flesh and limbs. That..that was what theyhad lost it all for. After that Ed was rushed to the Rockbells (their neighboors, friends and automail machanics)...they saved Ed's life. And had a visit from a man from the military who was replying to a letter the boys had sent out to find their father before their mother died. After that,Ed got them to give him automail limbs. They lived like that for some time. And in response to what that man had said Ed and Al went to Central...to take the state alchemist test. They stayed with a man named Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina. Al wasn't able to become a state alchemist but Ed passed with flying colors. He also discovered that he could do transmutations with out a circle. Despite the recent fortunate events it wasn't good for long. In desperation Mr. Tucker turned his daughter into a chimera, fusing her with his dog. She was discovered by Ed and Al. The military tryed to take her to preform experiemnts. But Ed helped her get away. It didn't help much though someone took her apart. Making her into a blood stain on the wall. And that was the first time a man named Scar showed up. Ed then toldKerissa about Scar, the humunculi and lab 5. Some of it was confusing and some of it even he didn't quite understand, but it was their story.

Kerissa sat, staring at Ed and Al.

"All that...happened...to you?.."she said queitly.

"Yeah" Ed said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sooo sorry..."she said holding back tears.

"It's ok, Kerissa! You don't have to cry" said Al trying to keepher from crying.

"I must look like a whimp...crying just from hearing that..you experienced it"she said.

"It's ok!" Al said again.

Kerissa looked at the floor for a while and then looked up.

"Ed? Al? I want to help!"she said.

"What?" asked Ed.

"I want to help you get your bodies back!"she said.

"Kerissa, no! You don't have to do that." Al said.

"No. I want to!" Kerissa said, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Fine." said Ed.

"Brother! We cant just let her..!" but Ed cut Al off

"If she wants to risk her life...she can."

"Thank you, Ed!" she said happily, "How are you trying to do this anyway?"

"We're trying to find the Philosifer's stone." said Al.

Something in Kerissa's mind clicked.

'That book! It talked about that...should I tell them?'she thought.

Asshe debated it with herself,she was cut off by Ed saying:

"Ok. You can help but you have to do something for me first".

"But I'm already helping you..."she said, "Oh! What do you want?"

"Well, we spilled our guts out," said Ed smirking, "Your turn!".Kerissa stared at them in surprise.

"M-Me?"she asked poitning to herself.

"Yeah. Whats your story?" asked Ed.

"Oh nothing special. I just grew up with my mom and dad, all normal, nothing weird or different."she lied. Ed looked at you in dissapointment.

"Hmm. Somtimes I forget most people have normal lives" he said looking at the ceiling.

A whisle sounded. Kerissa stuck her head out the window.

"Yeah! We're almost there!"Kerissa squealed happily.

The platform was so close,they could see the people waiting on it. But some body caughtKerissa's eye. In fact two people did. One really tall mostly bald blonde and a shorter black haired one.

"Hey, Ed. Do you know those guys?" Kerissa asked.

"Why should I know anybody?" Ed asked not bothering to look outside.

"Because they have a sign saying 'Elric Brothers' on it."she said flatly asshe pointed out the window.

"What!" Ed said looking out the window.

"Hey!"she yelled as he pushedher down.

"Gah!" Ed moaned as he fell back into his seat.

"Whats up with you?"she asked sticking her head out again as the train neared the station, "They're just military guys.."

In the deep bowls of Icara, the cobblestone road was quiet. Not a sound to be heard. But if you were to turn down the right alleyway covered in shadows, you might hear someone...or something.

"Please" begged Radford, "Just a little more time! I can find it. I promise!"

"Excuses is all you seem to give me, lover." said a woman. Her voice was deep, rich and suductive. But it had an unpleasant air to it...something you just couldn't trust.

"I had it! I really did...then those brats..." he said trailing off at that last bit.

"You don't have the book, you don't have the stone, you didn't even beat that Fullmetal pib-squeak...why should I give you another chance?" she asked her eyes looming out of the dark like crimson embers.

"Please...I can get the book back! I've been searching the ruins...and with the protective seal I put on it, it's got to be there!" said Radford.

"Tell me where did those boys and that girl go?" asked the woman resting her face on her right hand.

"To-to central...but why?" asked Radford.

"Thats all I needed" she said. She turned her head to her left.

"Gluttony...dispose of him." she said smiling.

"What! No! I said...I promised!" yelled Radford going into a panic. A large creature with milky white eyes and a huge drooling mouth rounded on Radford. It seemed to almost seep out a gluttonuos stench as it moved towords him , mouth agape.

"Please...call him off! Ahhh!" screamed Radford as his right arm was chewed off by the creature. The woman simply sat smiling watching Radford be consumed. And he was. All until Gluttony was simply licking his blood off the ground. She began to walk off and then turned to her compainion saying:

"Come, Gluttony...Lets go get Envy..We're going to central."

"Yes, Lust." said Gluttony following her.

"And wipe your mouth." said lust as the strode off into the night.

Hey. I'm sssooo sorry that I haven't posted this chappie in a LONG time! I've been busy doing homework & chores! Damn grandma! Again, I'm SSSOO sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Full Circle**

**Chapter 6: Convicton**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I can wish right?**

Ok. We left off withKerissa, Ed and Al making it to Central (finally!). And Radford being...eaten by Gluttony. Ok lets begin! Oh. And I changed the thinking thinga-ma-bober. It's now this: '. Ok. Continuing on.

"Edward Elric! Get off the train!"Kerissa screamed at Ed tugging on his left arm.

"Now way in hell!" he shouted back.

"Oh come on! They cant be THAT bad!"she shouted enlisting Al's help with Ed's right arm. When they arrived at the station, for one reason or another, Ed had refused to get off the train. So now, Kerissa and Alwere trying their best to tug him off before the train departed.

"Mr. Elric. Would you please exit the train." said a voice from behind them. Kerissa looked over her shoulder to see a very, very tall man who was practically bald and had a blond mustache. He was wearing a military uniform andshe recognized him to be the man who had been holding the sign earlier.Kerissa stared at him for a second and that was enough. Ed broke free of bothKerissa's and Al's grasp and began running back up the train's steps.

"Edward Elric!"Kerissa cried extremely annoyed.

"Allow me to help." said the very tall man from behind her, "For I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist!" His shirt ripped off out of nowhere as he said this and little sparkling stars glinted around him.Kerissa's mouth dropped and Al seemed to get a look of utter of embarrassment. He immediately walked up the first few steps of the train and retrieved a kicking and screaming Edward with ease.

"Put me down!" shouted Ed flailing in the air

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't. I have direct orders to take you to Colonel Mustang." said Armstrong.

"I was afraid you'd say that." said Ed as the train went safely away and Armstrong put him down, "Fine." said Ed turning toKerissa and Al, "Al. You come with me. Kerissa, you wait outside the main building. Ok?."Kerissa nodded and began to walk away but were quickly stopped by a seemly sad Armstrong.

"Huh?"she asked.

"I'm sorry but she has to come with us also." said Armstrong.

"She does?" asked Ed.

"I do?"she said worried and confused.

"See there's this..." said the second man who had been with Armstrong. He held up a paper to Kerissa and Ed.

"What the hell?" asked Ed quietly as he looked over the paper, "A summons? For what?" he asked.

"Ed...this is a court summons.."Kerissa said weekly.

"What!" yelled Edward.

"I'm sorry, sir." said Armstrong who really did seem sorry. He then lead them all to a small black military car and (reluctantly)they set off for the main military building in central...

It was a short ride to the building (which madeKerissa wonder whythey didn't just walk) and they were standing outside of it in no time. It was quite large. That here meaning HUGE. It had a towering metal fence that gave the Autumn trees behind it more of a look of gnarled hands blowing in the wind. The fence surrounded a large stone building protruding(sp?) from the ground. It was neat...in an orderly sense. Even the window curtains matched!A pure white with blue military emblems...Kerissa didn't have much time to gape though as she was rushed in by Armstrong. Inside the building, itwas very well lit to the point where the white halls were almost blinding and heavily contrasted off the carpets. It was cold too. Like the building had at one point been converted into a low energy meat locker. Just enough to chill you but not enough to kill you (Agh! The rhyming!). Kerissa was hastily lead through the hallways by Armstrong and the other man. Ed, who had obviously been here before on numerous occasions, seemed to know exactly were he was going. So did Al. Kerissa was pushed through a door and up several flights of stairs . Which was made more difficult seeingshe still had her luggage with her.She was kicking herself for being stupid enough to bring it with them...butshe didn't exactly trusted leaving it in the car. (The cars could get mixed up or something and her luggage could be lost forever..the pain TT) Through another door andthey were faced with another hallway. Except,she don't know why,she justknew this was the last one.They descended it with a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach.Kerissa had never been to court before andshe was not looking forward to her first time at fourteen. Plus meeting new people, well confronting them, especially military people, had never been one of her strong suits. Sure her dad had been in the military whenshe was a kid and occasionally brought someone home for dinner or something but he had quit whenshe was eight.Kerissa didn't get much in the way of military personel in her town either...just a lot of very incompetent police men (note: chapter one).They reached the end of the hallway . It's amazing how much you can think in a matter of seconds.Kerissa sether luggage down and stared at a tall, wooden door. Next to it was a plaque that read Room 213, Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed, looking very unhappy to be here, opened the door and all ofthem followed in.

"Colonel Mustang! Edward Elric and his associates are here to see you as you requested."said Armstrong saluting.

The room was considerably dimmer than the rest of the building and had two couches facing each other in the middle of it. Between them was a small wooden table and at the end, next to a large window, was a desk with an armchair turned away from them. Kerissa guessed that Mustang was attempting to go for that classic dramatic prose in which he turns around only when spoken to.She was right. At Armstrong's words, he swiveled around in his armchair to facethem all. He was cute, if not handsome. He wore a smug smirk that resembled that of a mischievous teenager. He also wore a blue military uniform and white gloves with alchemical symbols on them. His jet black hair falling just short of his pitch black eyes.

'He's really sexy!' said a sick little voice in the back of her head, 'He's way to old for me. I bet he's like twenty something. So?' it asked. 'Oh shut up! you protested.'

"So, Fullmetal. You finally made it to central." he said lacing his fingers on the desk.

'Oh! He has a sexy voice!' said a little taunting voice

'Well yeah he does but...'Kerissa thought.She shook her head lightly, so no one could notice, to get the voice out.

"What do you want, Mustang? " asked Ed, seeming very pissed, "And what's up with this summons thing?".

"That's what I needed to talk to you about."said Mustang, "It seems as you were on your last mission, you did a considerable amount of damage, with alchemy no less, to a historic piece of private property.". Both you and Ed went slightly pale, remembering the completely demolished mansion.

"In Icara. I believe."said Mustang.

"S-so?" asked Ed, "How do you know it was us..it could have been anyone.". Mustang got up from his desk and walked a few feet towards Ed saying:

"Yes but I know you were there, you called me after all and nobody but you three knew alchemy in that town". He grinned, "Plus we had four eyewitnesses".

"Are you the one that filed the report?" Ed asked sounding scandalized .

"That's not the point." said Mustang, "You still committed a crime. One that your being charged for.".

"Why? Cant the military just...? "began Ed but Mustang cut him off

"No. The military can't It's not covered in your expenses. And" He added, "The only person who could grant us permission has...disappeared.". He leaned in to look at Ed, "No doubt you had something to do with that too.".

"Who cares!" yelled Ed, "There was worst things going on there than the destruction of a stupid mansion!".

"It doesn't matter." Mustang said , "Your going to be tried, you along with your friend and brother.".

"What do they have to do with this?" asked Ed.

"I'm afraid they have enough involvement to be convicted too, Ed. " said Mustang, "Such a shame... " He turned towardsKerissa and surveyedher (not in a perverted way).She hopedshe didn't look awful up close (I don't think they had concealer back then) .

"She's cute." he said standing back up, "Girlfriend?" he asked pointing a thumb at her. BothKerissa and Ed went a deep shade of red

"I...She's not...I'm ...shut up!" yelled Ed. He then began to throw a arsenal(sp?) of insults at Mustang, who brushed them off with ease, barely paying attention.

"Here." a woman's voice said. A paper was thrust intoKerissa's face.She took it uneasily and began to read. The woman, who had short blond hair that was drawn up, reddish eyes and was also wearing a military uniform, walked up to Mustang handing him a small stack of papers.

"Huh? Oh, Hawkeye. You have those papers then?" he took them from her and surveyed them for a second. She walked out of the room and as she passed,Kerissa could have sworn she said something. He finished looking at them and handed them to Ed.

"Huh? What are these?" asked Ed.

"Your court date. When and where you need to be tomorrow and where you'll be staying tonight." said Mustang.

"So this really is happening..." muttered Ed.

"Don't worry " said Mustang looking off, "We'll do what it takes. I wont have one of my own be shipped off to jail.". And with that,they all headed outside, accompanied with Mustang himself, to go to their next destination...

"What is this?A holding cell?" asked Ed.They were standing in the bowls of an old military dorm turned shabby hotel. In front of them lied a small door with it's paint chipping andthey were surrounded by a dimly lit hallway with a strange chilly wind going through it.

"No." said Mustang fumbling with some keys, "This is were you'll be staying as we get all this sorted out, plus it's free and I know you don't have any money left.".

He tried a couple of keys then, finding the right one, opened the door and flicked on the lights. Even with the aid of lights the room was incredibly dim and very small. It barely held the little bit of furniture it had in it. Inside layed (sp?)three/four poster beds with the curtains missing (They were eaten by moths! Isn't that fun?). Also there was a small chest of drawers shoved in there with a clock that no longer ticked and a plug less radio (more in the plug had, at some time, been pulled off than it was battery operated). There were no windows due to the fact it was underground.

"You've got to be kidding!"said Ed walking into the cramped room, "You can't expect us to sleep here!".

"Can and do."said Mustang throwing Ed the key from the ring, "Oh. And this is still a military funded building so I don't want any funny stuff between you and your little girlfriend. It'd be bad press".

"Shut up!" yelled a very flustered Ed throwing the clock at Mustang as he closed the door. It ricocheted(sp?) off the door and onto the stone floor scattering pieces everywhere.Kerissa lugged her stuff next to a bed and sat down .

"Damn it!" Ed murmured loudly before falling back onto the bed on the right, " Ow..." he moaned getting back up and surveying the bed. There was a large, sharp, metal spring sticking out of it. "Heh. The military sure spends a pretty penny on this place." he said sarcastically.Kerissa giggled. He looked ather and smirked, obviously happy someone found him funny and he and Al switched beds (since I don't think Al really cares about a spring).

" He really isn't all that bad."Kerissa said starting up a conversation,"He did say he was going to help us".

"So what?" said Ed getting annoyed at the mere mention of Mustang, "He's also the one who filed the report in the first place!...Besides, he probably just doesn't want to look bad, I'm like some kind of find for him or something.".

"But..."she stopped.She didn't want to make Ed mad ather now, too, "Hey Ed?"she asked trying to not sound annoying.

"Yeah? "he replied.

"How come you don't wear the military uniform like everyone else?"she asked.

"Blue doesn't look good on me." he answered.Her face went into that classic anime face of surprise for a second and thenshe brushed it off.

'He sure can be weird.'she thought. Thenshe noticed something, Ed andherwere sleeping side by side (your in the left bed he's in the middle).

'You like this don't you?' taunted the little voice.

'What? No. I mean I don't care.'she thought back

'Really? it said slyly.

'Yes. Really.'

'You like him don't you?' it said quickly.

'Huh? No! No , no ,no,'she replied wondering how weird this must look to Ed and Al, 'If I like anybody it's Al.'

'Is that so?' it asked back.

'Yes. I like Al!'she thought hoping the voice would give up.

'Correction. You LIKED Al. Ever since you found out, you seem to have lost interest. How very vain of you!' it snarled back.

'I'm not vain! I just...'she couldn't even come up with anything.She was surely fighting a losing battle here...with herself.

'Just can't be with somebody who's like that?' it asked. I offered to find the stone didn't I?she protested.

'And what if his real body is ugly? Will you simply give up then too?' it asked. This was freakingKerissa out by this point.

'No. I'm turning you off now'she said sticking her fingers to her temples, 'This is too weird.'.Kerissa could feel it giving up

'You like him.' it said weekly before disappearing.Kerissa waited a few seconds. .

'..Hello?...I guess it's gone..good!'she thought.

Kerissa looked over at Ed. He wasn't paying any attention and despite the uncomfortable beds he had fallen fast asleep. Al seemed to be off in another place staring at the ceiling. Kerissa quickly changed in the bathroom in the hall (in dorms they have public bathrooms that everyone shares in the halls, I don't know why) and came back wearing a white spaghetti strap night dress with and empire waist that hit right above her knees (maybe a bit to advanced for this day in age but then again, Winrey has short-shorts so whatever).Kerissa laied back in the bed seriously thinking about both of the Elric brothers and occasionally taking quick glances at them, which often madeher wonder if Al could sleep. Once the thought of the trial came sneaking back into her head,she made herself go to sleep, not wanting to think about it. And soon,she dozed off into a false state of security usually brought on by sleep.

Kerissawoke up the next day in complete darkness.She didn't like not having light to wake up to andshe was surprisedshe had even gotten up.

"What time is ...?"she began but then realized that nobody else would know either, plus Ed's probably still asleep, 'Maybe theres a clock in the hall.'she thought, 'I think I may have seen one on my way in.'

Kerissagot up and quietly tip-toed over to the door.She opened it as silently as possible then stuck her head out to survey the hall. A large wind gusted overher as if to say 'Ah! Theres pirate ghosts out here ! Run!'.

'Never mind.'she thought closing the door, 'Oh I know! Ed's pocket watch! I'll just sneak a peek...Why did that have to rhyme!'she thought to herself.

She was pleased.She liked it whenshe came up with a good idea .

'I can't see it in the dark.'.Kerissa clicked on the light, slowly, a bit paranoid that Ed would wake up and get pissed or something. But no. He slept onward. Snoring slightly. In the light,she noticed something. Al was gone!

'Where's that big metal dude run off to now?'she thought to herself , 'Oh well. I'll find out later.'

Shetip-toed over to where Ed was sleeping (they all put their stuff at the foot of their beds). Asshewent through his stuff, he moaned and turned over .She looked up and noticed a sliver gleam from his bed.Kerissa investigated and found the watch laying underneath Ed!

'That cod! He wears it even when he sleeps, what does he think? Pirate ghosts will steal it?'.

Kerissagrabbed the chain. Asshe slowly pulled on it, Ed groaned and rolled over right onto her hand.

"Ed move!"she hissed, "I cant feel my fingers!".

Just then, at the worst moment , (like aways) Al and Mustang came bursting into the room. The noise woke Ed up who became immediately aware of the situation and moved to releaseKerissa's hand. Unfortunately,she was caught on a loose string from his blanket andgot jerked and tumbled into a veryokward(sp?) position involving Ed and his blanket.

"Brother!" cried Al offended .

"Hey! I thought I said no funny stuff! "said Mustang.Kerissa's face, like Ed's, went a deep shade of scarlet.Kerissa looked over, noticing something. The watch was held firmly in her hand.She flipped it open.

"9:45 pm!"she said in a an embarrassed triumph.

Well, after that embarrassing incident,Kerissa and Ed (since once again ,I don't think Al has to) got ready and followed Mustang to the lobby. Asthey walked, Ed asked:

"Can't we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Maybe...if you had gotten up earlier." said Mustang who had been very annoyed to have to wait almost an hour forthetwo to get ready.

"Then you should have given us a working clock!" shouted Ed.

"It worked before you threw it." said Mustang pushing open a door and walking through.

"It was broken before that." wined Ed.

"Maybe you should have tried to fix it with alchemy."Kerissa suggested.

"Maybe you should have tried to fix it! Your the one that cared about the time so much." spat Ed.Kerissa, inwardly, slapped herself .

'Why didn't I do that?' shethought,"Whats up with you?"she asked Ed crossing her arms.

"Yes, brother. What is wrong with you?" said Al who, toKerissa's surprise, sounded more cynical than caring.

"Nothing. I just don't feel good." he said casually.

"Is that why your face is still red?"Kerissa asked.She had noticed this since yesterday but had simply brushed it off. He hadn't lost his red color since yesterday's meeting.

"I just have a headache. That's all." he said asthey all filled into the lobby.

Oncethey had exited, Mustang motioned to yet another black military car

"Get in." he commanded.

Ed tried to protest about not treating him like a kid whenKerissa shoved both him and Al into the car. It was a tight squeeze (Al no good for car travel!) and after twenty or so minutes,they arrived at Central Court. It was, like the military building, neat but also much prettier.Kerissa found it hard to believe that such a pretty place could be a place where people sent other people to be condemned and to their death. It was a large marble white building surrounded by dying trees. A large statue, the one of the woman with the scales, stood out front. Underneath her was a plaque saying Truth, Order, Justice. They all walked up the large ebony steps into the buildingthat stood inside the lobby. Waiting for something. Despite the beauty of this place (It even has a fountain!),Kerissa wasn't happy.She had no idea who would be representingthem.She found the people constantly staring atthem creepy andshe still was debating the two brothers.

"Hi there." said a voice from above Kerissa.Kerissa looked up.A man was presenting his hand to her.She shook it with caution.

"I'm Mortimer Blanchett." he said smiling.

"Kerissa Summerfield. Pleased to meet you ...I think."she said.

He was nice looking...not in a handsome way. More in a favorite teacher way. He had slicked back black hair, glasses and he was wearing a navy blue suit with a white collar shirt and a red tie. He clutched a brown suitcase in his free hand. He then caught sight of Al.

"Hello there." he said presenting a hand, "You must be Mr. Elric!".

"Umm. Yeah. I guess I am." said Al shaking his hand. He then looked over to Ed.

"Oh and you must be.." he looked down at a piece of paper, "Alphonse" he sounded out. Which he also pronounced All-phone-see.

"That would be me." said Al raising his hand, "And it's Alphonse. Like Al-fawn-ss".

"That's Edward Elric over there." he said motioning towards Ed.

"Huh?" he said looking between the two, "But I though the Fullmetal Alchemist would be taller and more metal". Kerissa stopped Ed before he caused a scene in the court by attempting to strangle Blanchett.

"You would do well to remember that size has nothing to do with skill"she said flatly. (That sounds dirty! Hee hee) Blanchett seemed a bit taken down, fiddling with his collar. Ed smirked happy thatshe had stuck up for him.

'What! Did I say that?' she thought.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Ed .

"I already said I'm Mortimer Blanch..." began Blanchett but Ed cut him off.

"No. I mean who are you, why are you here?" asked Ed.

"Oh I umm..."said Blanchett weekly , "I'm your lawyer".

"What!" all three ofthem shouted at once...

Well apparently, Blanchett wasn't a good lawyer because all three ofthem were sentenced to do 400 hours of community service each to pay for the cost of repair for the mansion. Mustang apologized tothem after almost frying Blanchett's useless behind with an angry flame.They all went back to the room so tired,they had forgotten all about being hungry. It was almost 10:00 pm by the timethey got back.Kerissa fell back onto her bed and ,despite it's discomfort the previous night, fell quickly asleep.

"Wake up...Oh come on...We should just leave her."

"Brother!"

"What? I'm kidding...sort of..." Kerissa heard these voices as if they were miles away. Her eyes slowly opened.She found herself face to face with Ed's bright catlike yellow eyes and Al's glowing embers .

"Oh look. She's awake!" said Al happily.

"Finally...I thought she had fallen into a coma" said Ed.

"Shut up, shorty!"she replied tiredly.

"Don't call me short!" he mumbled angrily under his breath.

"What do you want?"she asked trying to put a pillow over her head.

"Mustang's putting us to work this afternoon. This is our last morning of freedom." said Ed.Kerissa shot up from bed.

"What!"she yelled, "Already! What about day's grace?"she asked.

"He doesn't care he was just like ' If you don't show up I will have no qualms with turning you to ash'" said Ed using a very stuffy obnoxious voice for Mustang.She laughed and then stared at them.

"Well? Are you going to let me get ready or not?"she asked . They both blushed (despite the fact Ed was now an almost permanent shade of crimson that matched his coat quiet well andshe weren't sure Al could really blush) and turned away asshe got up and made her way to the bathroom.

She used alchemy to get herself done quickly. Water alchemy and some soap for her body (plus a little shampoo and conditioner, wait did they have that back then?), fire alchemy to dry off. VERY careful fire alchemy to dry and straighten her hair andshe finished off by putting on some nice clothes and a bit of her mom's homemade makeup (her mom owns an apothecary, she mainly made soap but advanced to a primitive eye shadow, blush, lip gloss and mascara not concealer unfortunately). The three of them headed out to survey central. It was a large winding city that would be very easy to get lost in. Many small shops and street vendors littered the sidewalks. One sold small stamps with alchemic symbols on them. It's sign read: 'Busy, tired, or just plain forgetful? Never fear! With St. Jones's alchemic stamps! You will never mess up another transmutation circle again!'.

'Weird.' she thought walking by.

The city was nice andKerissa found herself getting distracted easily. Asshe surveyed a vendor selling old alchemy books with starry eyes,she over heard Ed saying to Al: "Remind you of anyone?".

Kerissa ended up using all the spar change she had brought with them (which equaled up a grand total of $17.00 U.S. money). Three particularly old and thick alchemy books and a necklace laced with alchemical symbols. It was every thing she'd hoped for. Unfortunately it could not last. By the afternoonthey all reported back to Mustang to figure out what they'd be doing (he said he'd at least helpthem find work...which here means cleaning up the military's messes).They were given the assignment to clean up the debree of an arson incident in northern Central. And what a mess it was. Oncethey got to the place (after walking since it would be their last free walk...plus stalling is fun).They found only about three other people working on it. They wore jumpers thatthey quickly recognized as prison uniforms.

"We're working with convicts?"Kerissa asked wondering what they had done, hoping against hope it wasn't rape or murder. A man, a prison guard, toldthem what to do andthey got off to work. Hours passed...afternoon faded and soon it was almost dusk.

"Whew! What was that about six hours?" asked Ed stopping and leaning on a shovel.

"I think so."Kerissa said checking Ed's pocket watch, "Yep. Six hours and forty three minutes!"she chimed happily.

"Only three hundred, ninety three hours and seventeen minutes to go." said Ed. He was smart...or at least smart enough to amaze her little brain with how fast he came up with that. Al was still working hulling around burnt metal bars .

"You can quit now!"Kerissa yelled at him butshe didn't think he heard her, " Hey Ed?"she asked sounding like a broken record.

"Yeah?" he replied tiredly.

"How come when we were in Mustang's office for the first day, you didn't tell him that I'm NOT your girlfriend?" this question had been botheringher for a while andshe hadn't felt comfortable enough to say it until now. He looked at her, he wasn't very good at things like this (note: how worked up he gets when little Nina suggests that Winrey is his girlfriend...poor Nina).

"Umm...well...are...do you think that..?" he said obviously coming up short for words (heehee ..short). But he had no time to answer as a large rusted piece of metal collided with his head.

"Ed!"Kerissa shouted out.

"Ow! What the?" he looked up rubbing his head to see...Al?

"Sorry." he said coldly before walking off.

"What was that all about!" shrieked Ed.

"Al..?"Kerissa asked quietly but he was to far off to hearher by that point.She looked off watching him move a few more bars around, a light wind sounding through.She heard a dull thunk.

"Hey Ed."she asked still looking off, "You ok?". Silence. "Ed?"she said a little more worry in her voice.Kerissa turned around after another unanswered call to see her friend out cold on the ashes, his face stricken with fever. "Edward!" she yelled in a panic, "Al! Get over hear!"she yelled as everything faded into a blur.

"He should be fine...It'll take about a week for him to recover." a doctor said this standing next to Kerissa.Kerissa sat in a small blue chair next to a hospital bed where Ed was laying drugged up and unconscious. The cause of his illness, asthey had found out, was multiple injuries to his right knee that had become infected (remember that?) .

"He's been through worse." said a military man named Jean Havoc who had been sent to check on him, "He'll be up in less days than that doctor says.".Kerissa didn't show him any sign of emotion.She said a meaningless "Thanks" as he left and continued to watch Ed. Al was standing next toher in a state of worry. Whether that worry was forher or his brother,she didn't know.

"It's all my fault"Kerissa said quietly, "I should have cleaned the wound better."

"It's not your fault." said Al trying to cheerher up, "Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"she asked feeling a twinge of guilt for sounding so rude.

"Well ..umm...at least they don't have to amputate." he said.She gave a slight laugh.

That would have sucked, two AutoMail legs? And with this one, he wouldn't have been able to get it back, even with the Philosopher's Stone. Al left to go check the time and to get Kerissa something to eat despite her protests that she wasn't hungry and he shouldn't go through the trouble.Kerissa sat there, alone with Ed for the first time and he had to be knocked out.

"I'm sorry."she said standing over him.Kerissa clasped his left hand. His normal hand, 'Is that all I care about? What part of them they were born with?'she asked herself.She leaned in quietly to his face. It was almost like kissing. Just without the kissing part...and he was unconscious. But a loud crashing noise broke her concentration.Kerissa looked horrified at the door.She heard screams, loud crackling noises and blood curdling cracks.

"What's...?"she began to ask but then one of sounds frozeher in missentence. A large banging and clattering like that of metal just outside the hallway.She saw a red glow flash underneath the door, "Al?"she asked, panic filing her, "Al! Al!"she screamed. The hallway's silenced, except for a few more screams of nurses and the crying of a couple babies . The door creaked open, "Al?"she asked hopefully ..but the silhouette(sp?) that filled the doorway was not that of Al. It was...

Ha ha! I'm guessing your trying to figure out who's the silhouette(sp?). Well, I also guess you know how you'll figure out who it is. Well, your right. Your gunna have to go to chappie 7 which I haven't done but I'll get right on it for you. Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone.  
I have terrible news for this story also.  
The computer I was using for my fanfictions, it's memory got deleted.  
EVERYTHING!  
So I have to use my backup story.  
That's if I can find it.  
Sorry everybody! 


End file.
